


Fuegos artificiales

by LamiaPhelesStudio



Category: Gintama
Genre: AU, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiaPhelesStudio/pseuds/LamiaPhelesStudio
Summary: Un capítulo especial navideño de una serie HijiGin no publicada (en proceso).En un AU, Hijikata y Gintoki mantienen una relación secreta mientras fingen ser solo miembros del Shinsengumi.Este capítulo trata de cómo pasan las navidades en secreto.Es el regalo de Navidad para mi hermano ^_^Que lo disfrutéis. Y Feliz Navidad!!!PD: está escrito en variedad de español del Norte (mitad norte de España). Creo necesario recalcarlo a juzgar por la mayoría de lectoras son de otras variedades de español y que la mía es una minoría en la producción de fanfics. Aun así, espero que no os impida disfrutar de la lectura.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Kudos: 11





	Fuegos artificiales

**Author's Note:**

> Un capítulo especial navideño de una serie HijiGin no publicada (en proceso). 
> 
> En un AU, Hijikata y Gintoki mantienen una relación secreta mientras fingen ser solo miembros del Shinsengumi.  
> Este capítulo trata de cómo pasan las navidades en secreto. 
> 
> Es el regalo de Navidad para mi hermano ^_^
> 
> Que lo disfrutéis. Y Feliz Navidad!!! 
> 
> PD: está escrito en variedad de español del Norte (mitad norte de España). Creo necesario recalcarlo a juzgar por la mayoría de lectoras son de otras variedades de español y que la mía es una minoría en la producción de fanfics. Aun así, espero que no os impida disfrutar de la lectura.

花火  
Fuegos artificiales  
Especial de Navidad Hijikata x Gintoki  
銀魂のfanfic  


A Óscar, el mayor fan de HijiGin que existe xD.  
De tu hermana, que tanto te quiere  
(si esto no es amor, yo ya no sé qué creer, jaja)  
メリークリスマス！！^_^  
\- Clara  


Aquellas fechas eran especialmente tristes para él.

En un tiempo muy lejano, las habría pasado con su hermano, la única familia que pudo considerar suya más allá de la sangre, yendo a las tiendas, las casas de té, recorriendo las calles y los parques de su infancia, recordando las visitas culturales y los barrios que conoció durante su etapa escolar, visitando el dojo y el punto de encuentro donde se conocieron los que acabaron siendo el Shinsengumi y, quizá, subido a sus hombros y alzando cualquier regalo para presumir de él, admirar los fuegos artificiales en el festival que se celebraba todos los años en su pueblo.

Pero ahora no. Las cosas eran diferentes. El ruido de soldados maleducados y palma-das en la espalda por parte de Kondo le aliviaban por un rato, pero no podía evitar sen-tirse melancólico. Sin Tamegoro, no había nada que celebrar.

—¡Me cago en…!

—Sakata, esos modos.

—Debe de ser coña, jefe. ¿Me vas a hacer en serio esta faena?

Gintoki se ponía muy gracioso cuando se enfadaba, había que reconocerlo. Hijikata se quedó a dos pasos antes de acabar de bajar el tramo de escaleras, observando la ridícula y divertida escena de Gintoki delante del capitán Harada, con una cara grotesca ense-ñando el papel con vehemencia, como si su superior tuviese ceguera y se le hubiese sur-gido la necesidad de acercarle la hoja que el otro mismo había designado.

—Primero: es trabajo. Segundo: no levantes la voz. Y tercero: acostúmbrate a lla-marme de usted, como los demás.

—Pero jefe —mirada asesina— o sea, …capitán…—¿No vais a tener piedad? Que soy nuevo.

—A tu puesto, Sakata. Y no hay más que hablar.

—¡¡¡¡¡Noooooooooooooo!!!!! — se dio la vuelta camino de las escaleras— el calvo ese no puede joderme las fiestas, quién coño se habrá creído el muy ca- —Una expresión de confusión al ver a Hijikata parado con los brazos cruzados, con una mirada interrogativa—ca-…, cabezota, que no hay manera de convencerle. ¿Eh, Hijikata?

—Tranquilo, no es mi amigo. No tienes por qué cortarte conmigo.

—ESE CAPULLO. AAArrrgggg…

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Le mostró el folio que había estado agitando en la cara de Harada hacía un instante.

—Ah, los turnos. —Hijikata se rio— Te toca patrullar en Nochebuena.

—Y en Navidad. Esto en una jodienda pero de las buenas.

—Aunque veo que…

—¿Qué?

—No vamos a vernos.

—¿Cómo?

—Mi día libre es Nochebuena y me toca cubrir en Año Nuevo. ¿No coincidimos?

—Vaya, vaya —Gintoki fingía una cara de curiosidad— Pensaba que los jefazos teníais más días libres.

—Bueno…supongo. Como decirlo…

—…

—Supongo que pienso en la gente que tiene familia tiene que ir por delante a la hora de celebrar estas cosas —dijo devolviéndole la hoja—. Siempre hago que los de admi-nistración lo tengan en cuenta.

—Ah…ya.

—…

—Ay Hijikata. ¿Tanta ilusión te hacía visitar las navidades a tu follador favorito?

Saliendo con esas, como siempre. A estas alturas ya estaba más que acostumbrado. Le dio un golpe amistoso pero fuerte.

—No desesperes. El truco es ser el primero para pedirte las fiestas para los días libres. No te rezagues el año que viene.

***

Ahora que lo pensaba, era la primera vez que le cambiaban los días libres.

Las reuniones con el cuerpo era el día de Año Nuevo, por lo que siempre había alguien con quien intercambiar unas palabras y estaban los que hacían ruido, los que rom-pían algo y los que hacían que… Bueno, en general conseguían que no te sintieras…

«La Nochebuena es para pasarla en familia»; «Esta Nochebuena se reúne toda la fa-milia, va a ser una fiesta a lo grande»; «Toda la familia se reúne en ocasiones especiales, pero Nochebuena es la fecha señalada, sin duda»; «La Nochebuena es una gran fecha del año, se reúne toda nuestra familia» etc, etc, etc.

—Bueno, bueno…menudas navidades me estoy pegando. —Pensaba en voz alta tirado en el suelo de su cuarto y con un cigarrillo.

Pero, pensándolo bien. ¿Qué hacía ahí sin hacer nada? Al menos podría salir a ver las luces. Había árboles enormes, estrellas colgantes de plata, bolas doradas… Aunque nada superaría a los fuegos artificiales, podía salir a ver algo bonito.

Se levantó del suelo, se lavó los dientes (cosa que no había hecho en todo el día), se vistió, se cogió el abrigo más grande y gordo que tenía y se dirigió a la puerta. Cualquier cosa era mejor que quedarse viendo las musarañas sin ningún fin.

Cuando salió por la puerta, pisó algo que sonó en el suelo.

Un papel. Más bien, una de esas tarjetas que se solían hacer por Navidad, un christ-mas. Era sencilla, mostraba un paisaje nevado con luces como chispas, de los colores del arco iris.

No podía creérselo. Mientras caminaba rumbo a la avenida principal, si se pudiese ha-ber visto, se habría ruborizado: una sonrisa de idiota le ocupaba toda la cara.

***

«Zona ancha, cercana a la pista de patinaje».

¿Darían un paseo? ¿Iban a patinar? No, demasiado sutil para Gintoki. ¿Qué podría ser?

De momento, lo estaba haciendo bien. A las 18.00 h el 26 de diciembre a las afueras de la ciudad. Esa era la invitación que se indicaba en la tarjeta navideña.  
Estuvo esperando unos diez minutos. Parece que ese era otro de sus defectos.

Algo le golpeó la espalda.

—¡CONTRATAQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

«¿Qué contrataque si ha empezado él?»

Antes de poder reaccionar alguien le atacaba con bolas de nieve enormes. A pesar de la sorpresa que se había llevado empezó a responder como pudo. El problema era que no podía hacer bolas de nieve lo bastante grandes, y el atacante ya parecía ganarle terreno.

Al final, el contrincante llegó hasta él cogiéndolo por la cintura y tirándolo, cayendo los dos sobre el suelo nevado. No pudo evitar seguirle la risa al rival que lo había derri-bado.

—Siento haberte hecho esperar—dijo un Gintoki asomándose por sus gafas de nieve.

—Tenía que haberlo imaginado—Hijikata se levantó como pudo sin soltar a Gintoki—Eres un niño.

—Estas bolas de nieve las he hecho durante este rato. Bien grandes y fuertes. Así que no te lo pondré fácil. Pero como soy muy buen chico, las compartiremos— guiñó travie-so— Venga, al mejor de cinco.

—¿Qué es esto, un partido de tenis?

—El que derribe al otro gana— volvió al otro lado del «campo de batalla»—Tranqui, lo otro solo era de prueba. El juego de verdad empieza ahora.

***

—Aquí tenéis. Pero cuidado, que a uno le quemó una palma entera.

—Descuide, señora.

Aquella chocolatería habría solo tres días al año. Un encuentro fuera de lo común, en fechas y una chocolatería fuera de lo común. Hijikata se preguntaba si Gintoki lo había planeado todo para que saliese así y cuánto tiempo llevaba preparándolo.

—Aquí se está bien, hay buenas vistas. —dijo Gintoki yendo al final del comedor.

Hijikata quería conocer sus verdaderas intenciones. Se dispuso a empezar a hablar y ver si con suerte Gintoki se disponía a responder.

—Oye, Gin-

—QUEMAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Quemaquemaquema ¡¡¡¡¡¡quema!!!!!!

—¿Qué os he dicho? — como la sala no era muy grande, la anciana no necesitaba gritar y podía usar el tono regañino sin levantar la voz.

—Disculpe, estamos cansados y mi amigo se lanza a lo que sea —Hijikata lo resolvió rápido, simple. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero le apetecía pensar que estaba solo con él. Y no quería que esa fantasía se desvaneciese en aquel momento.

Después de que Gintoki se bebiese cinco vasos de agua helada, Hijikata retomo la palabra.

—¿A quién se le ocurre lanzarse al chocolate hirviendo?

—«Fi» yo que «fé»…arg…

Gintoki se relajó en cuanto se hubo templado lo suficiente y la bebida se pudo beber (añadiendo agua fría, como no podía ser de otra manera).

—Me ha sorprendido que organizaras esto.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Nunca has hecho una competición de bolas de nieve?

—Sí, claro, es que…

«No esperaba hacerlo contigo».

—Yo solía hacer estas cosas con Tamegoro.

—…

—Mi hermano.

—Ah.

—Las cosas han cambiado tanto.

—Me lo imagino.

Que Gintoki estuviese de lado sentado de mala manera le ayudaba a no sentirse presionado, como si prefiriese que no le prestara demasiada atención.

—En estas fechas, le hecho muchísimo de menos. En Año Nuevo, íbamos a los desfiles y me explicaba quiénes eran los personajes. Sus nombres, qué hacían y a quién vene-raban aquella noche. Después íbamos a la zona más alejada de la multitud. Y veíamos los fuegos artificiales. Y entonces me subía a sus hombros. Yo alzaba el brazo al cielo y…olvidaba donde estaba. Eran explosiones de luces que me engullían, como si desapareciese y de repente me hubiese alejado de la Tierra. Como si el firmamento fuese el úni-co lugar que existía. Y —se rio al llegar a esta parte—fantaseaba que me quedaba allí para siempre. ¿Ridículo, no?

Se hizo un silencio. En ocasiones, Hijikata temía decir cosas absurdas. Gintoki podía ser muy cortante y temía parecerle demasiado…quizá…sentimental.

—¿Y te gustaría volver?

—¿Cómo?

Gintoki se bebió otro trago de su chocolate no tan hirviendo.

—No, nada.

***

Quedaban tres horas para las doce. Hijikata no apartaba la mirada del retrovisor mientras el resto de subordinados daban vuelta de un lado a otro, alrededor de la marabunta de gente esperando a que llegara el momento en que contarían los segundos que quedaban para la medianoche.

108 campanadas: eso decía la tradición. Según el ritual budista, las 108 campanadas representan los pecados terrenales y pasionales, de los cuales te limpias al entrar en el nuevo año.

«¿Habré cometido muchos este año?»

Reconocía sentirse confundido. ¿Podía considerarse sucio lo que hacía con Gintoki? ¿Qué había de verdad en lo que el mundo juzgaba y en lo que juzgaban quienes lo come-tían? ¿Quién tenía razón? ¿Quién se equivocaba?

El año se acababa y aún quedaban preguntas sin responder…

Diez minutos para las doce. Todo había estado muy tranquilo. De repente algo llamó a la ventanilla del coche.

—Pero, ¿qué? No me lo pudo creer, que estoy de servicio.

—Tú sal.

Hijikata abrió la puerta.

—Pero ¿se puede saber de qué vas?

—Tengo una sorpresita para ti.

—Ya hicimos lo del otro día, no pue-

—Ay, Hijikata…sé buen superior y pasa de todo—dijo tirándole de la chorrera una vez salió del coche.

Realmente no podía creérselo.

Le había elegido a él, por encima de la fiesta y de los amigos. Iban a sonar las 108 campanadas de la fe budista, cambio de año. ¿Y ya iba a empezar rompiendo normas?  
No le sorprendió que llegasen a un establecimiento abarrotado de confeti, humo y ruido. Lo que no se esperaba era que sería en un piso tan alto (cogieron un ascensor hasta la planta 15) y lo que encontraría en la habitación: unos ventanales enormes desde donde se podía ver todo.

—Puedes tomártelo como una pausa para el café. —Gintoki le empujó sobre la manta. —No está mal, ¿eh?

—No sé si esto está bien—decía sin mucho convencimiento, pues sí que estaba impresionado.

—Ah, bueno, nadie se acordará si el vicecoman-

—No hablo de eso.

Gintoki paró en seco y se dio la vuelta.

—Ven aquí.

Acercándose a él desde atrás, le amarró la cintura y le dio una línea de besos a lo largo del cuello, desde el hombro hasta el lóbulo de la oreja.

—¿En qué piensas? — le susurró tan cerca que le dio un escalofrío. —Me lo puedes decir.

—…—Hijikata no sabía cómo explicar aquella inquietud. Pero debía confiársela para no enfadarle— A veces pienso si…tú y yo…lo nuestro tiene algún sentido. Si no es un terrible error por el que me harán pagar. Un pecado. Y aunque no estuviese mal, esto…sigue habiendo alguien que podría castigarnos.

Hizo algo que no se esperaba: le dio un abrazo, apoyando la cabeza contra su nuca. Luego trató de subirle sobre su regazo.

—Bueno. Nos vamos de viaje.

Perplejo, pero le siguió el juego.

—¿A dónde?

—Al firmamento. Pero esta vez me llevarás contigo.

Las palabras le pillaron tan desprevenido que fue Gintoki el que desde el principio tomó el mando. Le comenzó a acariciar el pecho, los pectorales, la cintura, a besar por doquier, a tumbarle, a hundir sus manos en su pelo, a recorrer su pecho con los labios para introducirse en él; le hacía perder la noción de la realidad y del tiempo lo que decía, lo que hacía, cuando le sentía bajo su piel, cuando le invadía entre sus piernas. Hubo un momento en que no podía reprimir aquel remolino de sensaciones, liberándolas con su voz, respondiendo a los estímulos, esperando estar complaciendo a su compañero como mejor sabía, llegando a moverse con desesperación hasta que llegó un momento en que su cuerpo no pudo contenerse más…

Fue como una corriente eléctrica. Los fuegos de su interior hicieron sintonía con las luces y explosiones de pirotecnia que aquella noche parecían invadir el cielo y la tierra.  
Al separarse de su cuerpo, vio el reflejo de los fuegos rojos, naranjas, amarillos, ver-des, azules, violeta, sobre el cabello plateado y los ojos de Gintoki. Por primera vez des-de que había tocado carnalmente a un hombre, se preguntó si aquello era real, si aquello podía ser; si, al contrario de lo que decía el mundo, el hombre que tenía delante no había sido un mensaje enviado por los dioses.

—¿Quién eres?

Solo vio una sonrisa por respuesta. Alzó la palma ante él, acercándosele, hasta que se cerró sobre sí dejando solo libre el dedo índice. Presionó la yema un microsegundo sobre su nariz.

—Y ya. Estás purificado.

—Purificado…

Le cogió el rostro con ambas manos y le besó con dulzura.

—Feliz Año Nuevo.

Hijikata no pudo evitar sonreír. Y casi a reír pensando en lo idiota que había sido momentos antes.

—Gracias. Por todo.

Le sonrió y dio dos besos pequeños en respuesta.

—De nada.

Tan despreocupado. Ya volvían a lo de siempre; y eso a Hijikata le tranquilizaba. Casi al mismo tiempo dirigieron sus miradas a los ventanales, donde se producía el mayor espectáculo de estallidos y luces que recordaban haber visto.

—Te contaré un secreto, Hijikata.

Se volvieron el uno al otro de nuevo.

—El mundo entero vive en pecado. No hay nadie, absolutamente nadie que se libre. Si hay enfrentamientos o guerras o lo que sea es porque siempre pensamos que los enemigos son los que se equivocan; que son los otros los que pecan. Al final, está en tu mano decidir qué es pecado y que no. Decidir de qué lado estás.  
Hijikata solo callaba. Quería seguir escuchándole.

—Mira esto— Gintoki miraba los fuegos otra vez—Quiero disfrutar de este instante. Aquí y ahora. Contigo. Y no necesito saber más.

Hijikata seguía mirándole. No supo por qué, pero aquellas palabras le daban cobijo y confianza.

—Yo también.

Mucho tiempo después, Hijikata recordaría las palabras de Gintoki para enfrentarse a su destino.

Mientras tanto, e inconsciente del futuro, miraba los fuegos artificiales, perdiéndose en los buenos momentos del pasado y del presente.

**Author's Note:**

> Puede que haya algunas partes que no tengan explicación o que no estén tan trabajadas. 
> 
> En la escena de sexo, por ejemplo, no concreto muchos detalles porque estos ya los he trabajado en el fanfic original (uno que está sin publicar); es decir, suelo ser más explicita, pero no me parecía lícito en este capítulo aparte. 
> 
> Suelo ser muy exigente escribiendo y eso hace que me demore, de ahí que la serie original no esté publicada: llevo 1 año y medio con ella!! (xDDDD); además, en este especial me he tenido que dar prisa para tenerlo acabado para hoy (24 de diciembre 2019), cuando en mi familia nos vamos a entregar los regalos de Navidad. 
> 
> Sea como sea, espero que lo hayas disfrutado. Un comentario por vuestra parte sería el regalo navideño perfecto. 
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer. 
> 
> PD: para comentarios tenéis hasta el 6 de enero del próximo año. Es cuando en España tradicionalmente nos damos los regalos (día de Reyes). Así que no os cortéis ^_^


End file.
